In Between Worlds
by angie9281
Summary: Follow-Up to Wounds Run Deep-Sookie has spent some time in Faery to learn how to rule. During a visit with her lost grandfather Niall, things go from bad to worse when the wicked Mab, out for vengeance, steals Sookie's body to try to take her life completely. Can Niall and Sookie find a way to stop the faerie before she destroys everything Sookie has worked hard to attain?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Homecoming**

A month had passed since the events in Faery had led Sookie to taking the throne over from her deceased grandfather. Having had to get to work setting up a new system of protection and governing for the times when she would be in Bon Temps, Sookie had finally gotten the chance to return to Bon Temps to explain her absence to her friends. Gathering them all at Bellefleur's she spilled her guts over where she had been for the past weeks, explaining that she didn't dare just up and come home after the crown hadn't even had a chance to warm atop her head. She had, however, been able to send a letter to Arlene promising her she was safe and ok Still, gathering of those involved in this information session had grown to more people than Sookie had expected. And it was clear that Arlene had still fretted about the safety of Sookie. But she also didn't want people worrying about her going missing from time to time and besides, she felt all her friends deserved to know the truth. There could be no good gained from keeping things from people. And so here she was, holding court, as it were, with the employees of the bar-Arlene, Willa, Holly, Lafayette and Keith-and the rest of the important people in her life-Andy, Jason, Jessica and Hoyt. As she saw the rather small gathering, she thought again of those lost over the years, some because of their hate towards vamps. Certainly, the population of Bon Temps had shrunk over the years

Arlene was, of course, the most excitable about the whole Sookie ruling Faery business. But she was also sympathetic to the fact that she had taken the throne with a heavy heart. Having finished telling her tale to her friends and family, a impressed Arlene whistled with respect. "Queen Sookie. Ain't that got a ring to it!"

Sookie smiled. Arlene had certainly been happy with Keith these past few years-the recent wedding band showed as much. Her kids had all taken a liking to him and though there would never be any replacing or forgetting Terry, Sookie was pleased to see Arlene on her feet again, with a successful bar and family life. Even Jason seemed happy with his new life with Bridget, their two young kids keeping them busy, even when he wasn't working the police beat. The twins were four now and were named Tara and Terry. It hadn't been hard to convince Bridget of the names, of his reasoning and she liked the idea as well. Obviously, those who knew the meaning behind the names were as touched as well. As much as she missed their namesakes, Sookie loved being an aunt. According to Jason, thus far they had yet to reveal any faerie abilities.

"Sook's a queen…..dang impressive." Jason shook his head in wonder but a sadness washed over his face after she recounted her and Eric's adventure in Faery. "I mean, its good that he can go there and all….but Niall's gone…..and you had to move up taking over….that's a lot to handle."

"Nothing that she can't handle." A voice chimed in from the doorway. Leaning against the doorframe, Pam was dressed to the nines in a dark red skirt and blouse with matching pumps. "I thought we'd join in on the fun here as someone has been impatient to see you again. Even though you two were apart for three years, the damn Viking can't wait a week…"

"That would be enough of your sass. Be glad I closed the bar down for the night so we could be here. So I could regal everyone with our adventures. I won't ask you, Sookie, why you haven't answered my texts or why I haven't been able to see you either here or at the palace."

Not wanting to make a big thing in front of her friends, Sookie excused herself from the buffet that was now being opened up to the partygoers and she was touched to see that Arlene had planned for the needs of the vamps as well, bottles and cans of New Blood. Curious gazes as well as a concerned one from Jason followed the two out the door of the bar, past Pam and out to the small pond that was adjacent to the bar. "You all ain't back soon, I'm gonna go crazy hangin out with all these rednecks.!" she shouted after them as she grudgingly entered the bar, hoping that this party wasn't going to be as lame as she feared it would.

Meanwhile, the two stood feet away from the bubbling water and she knew this conversation had been some time coming. But she had good reason for having gone incommunicado for since the night after the coronation. "Look, I didn't know they were going to have you leave Faery….I didn't know they were going to put me through such training. I mean, I knew I was going to eventually need to train with those weapons….with my magic. But that they would separate us….I didn't want that. And they wouldn't let me leave until they were certain I could defend myself with faerie weapons and magic and-"

"I didn't come to give you a hard time. I actually came to see that you had come through it ok and wanted to know you were ok. I did not want your friends to see that I'd gotten too….sentimental."

"And to think you don't want my friends and family to think there is more to you than looks and muscle.. Too late, they've already seen streaks of decency in you over the years so ha ha!" Sookie teased. "Not that they aren't still scared of you too."

"As long as I command fear and respect, that's all I ask." He grinned before going stoic again. "But really, are you alright? All I got from you was a rushed note saying you had to be left alone and as often as I tried to see you-"

"It was not my idea and it is what all rulers have to go through. Some took longer than others to be trained. Sundra said I was the quickest learner and I told her I have had to learn to fight over the years…..I suppose the experience helped speed up things. We have set up a governing council to tend to things when I am here….so I shouldn't need to worry too much about the goings on there…..not that I wont ever, not after that creep betrayed my grandfather…the fact is, I am so confused…..about where my home is now. I feel like I can't have my life anymore, that its everyone else I have to think of. The council put together by Sundra…its only the best and the brightest. And we purged several other traitors from the ranks of the guards…..leaving only the most loyal. I am not gonna fool myself thinking that there aren't still those out there in the kingdom that wouldn't still want me out of the picture. They wanted me to take guards with me whenever I left Faery…I refused and let the council know I can handle myself. I've survived so much…but my life, I feel so…..overwhelmed…."

Hw pulled her close and hugged her tight. "If anyone can handle the responsibilities, it's certainly you. You are clearly the most unique ruler they will ever have, what with you taking on your grandfather's powers as well as some vamp powers…a force to be reckoned with."

She felt little reassurance by his words. "I am going to have to let you go again…..I have a terrible feeling….I don't want you to have to be put aside when I have my duties to attend to. It isn't fair to you. I have seen my schedule for the next year. A year! Meetings, ceremonies and so much else. Maybe I should never have come back into your life." she pulled away and wanted to just run. No one could possibly relate to what she had gone through in the past month, the things she had learned, done and studied. At first, she had embraced her ascension to the throne, wanting to do her grandfather and ancestors proud. And then, she stopped, a thought crossing her mind. "The Glades….he said something about the Glades…..maybe….I should go there."

"Correction. WE should go there. But perhaps after you spend some time with the people here. I know you've missed them and they you….

She was touched. "You sure you don't mind mingling with the…rednecks, as Pam was kind enough to call them?" Sookie grinned .

"She won't admit it but after everything over the years, she has kind of taken to caring somewhat about your friends. Not that she'd ever want to make a weekend trip with any of them….but she's changed. don't tell her I told you that." he shook his head. "I would never heard the end if it if she knew I said that…"

Arlene had promised Sookie that she would always have a job at the bar and that she had nothing to fear. Seeing her friends and family all doing well, from Andy and Holly's happy marriage to Jason and Bridget's family. Every one seemed to be thriving and Sookie was thankful, grateful for that. after spending several hours at the get together, she had bade a good evening to everyone and had thought Pam and Eric were instead going to return to their neck of the woods. Instead, she found herself joined with both of them as she journeyed to the cemetery where the passage to Faery was hidden. The thing was, Pam didn't have the requirements to enter Faery safely, not having had her body altered so slightly with fairy influence as her maker had willingly gone through so as to come and go visit Sookie whenever he pleased.

"I don't; care about visiting Fairyville." Pam snapped as she stopped with the others as they reached the spot in the cemetery. "I don't like the idea of you going back so soon after there was a all out war. You both could have been killed and who's to say you are gonna be safe there? I just don't get it. This coming and going….I don't like it at all." Pam was nothing if not blunt as she stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring at her friends.

"Actually….." Sookie as shifting on her feet uncomfortably. "I was thinking maybe I should go alone, this is….a personal thing I need to do, I learned what the Glades are and….look, I won't be long, ok?" she didn't want to damage the still fragile relationship she had begun with him again, but felt that this was something too personal for her to share with even Eric. He looked less than pleased. "I will seal the passages shut behind me so you can't follow me if that's what I have to do….." she didn't like adding this threat. "Look, you two go on and find a snack or something." Sookie said nervously as she opened the passageway and ran through it, the passage sealing behind her. Stubbornly, the Viking tried to open the way himself but sure enough, she had decided to seal it shut on him.

"Look, she isn't helpless…..she's got fangs and that light of hers to defend herself and didn't you say she had cleared house and gotten rid of the creeps that lingered? Sookie is not the damsel in distress. Well, not like she used to be."

He stood glaring at the spot where she had vanished. Things were, it seemed, not going to be any easier for the two of them. Yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Sound Advice**

Immediately she felt guilt washing over her as she sealed the passage before it fully had closed behind her. She had learned to use her powers with stealth and skill and as proud as she was about her talents, her quickness, she felt shamed for making him feel like she was pushing him away. Yet again. But this was a personal thing, a personal trip for her and truly, she wanted to be alone in this. She felt awful the whole trip up the winding path to the village that was before the palace. She had used her magic to conceal herself but it wasn't long before the guards came to her side, having been given the ability to sense her location, a gift that was bestowed to the Elite Guard long ago to ensure the protection of whoever was sitting on the throne.

Sundra, her second in charge for when she was not in this realm, came rushing up to her, wearing the light rose gold colored armor that most of the guards wore. "I was getting a sparring session in with some of the troops. Thought it would be a good idea…..Sookie, you look distressed."

Explaining why she was here, a weary Sookie shook her head. "I don't think I can do this, moving between worlds. I don't want to lose or missout on things but how can I be a decent ruler if I am not here all the time…..its why I came here….to go to the Glades."

Sundra looked at Sookie with utmost sympathy and respect. "I know this has been hard on you and I can only hope I have been helpful guiding you…I learned a lot from my brother who learned from your grandfather…at the time I never thought he would betray Niall but at least I can take those teachings and use them to rule in your stead. Hopefully somewhat decently enough."

"You have proven yourself clever, intelligent and level headed over the past weeks we have worked at getting the council together. Helping weed out the remaining traitors wasn't easy but you helped me greatly. I never realized how much you knew about Faery and its governing. Should anything happen to me, I think this realm would be well served by your rule."

Sundra was flattered but frowned. "Are you expecting something bad to happen?"

"I need to speak to my grandfather. You told me the Glades is where the dead dwell?" Sookie was not sounding particularly excited about going to a place touched upon briefly by Sundra weeks earlier.

"It isn't a terrible place like you may fear….I will take you there myself. If you want….."

"No, just….if you have a map or something, great. I want you to stay at the palace and keep things going smoothly. I am not staying long, I have people to get back to. People that aren't too pleased with me."

"Would that include your boyfriend?" Sundra grinned slyly, but her grin faded as she took in the aguish on Sookie's face. "Did something happen, I mean is he-"

"He is ok save for the fact I barred him from coming with me here. I swear, me having to have responsibilities in two worlds….its going to ruin my life no matter where I happen to be. That's why I need to see Niall."

Sundra gave Sookie a tight hug before magicking a map and made Sookie promise to send up a signal if she even thought there was any trouble lurking about. "The guards will not be far behind you as you walk. But they will respect your space." Sundra reassured her friend.

Thanking her for her help, she walked to the right of the place where a series of paths wove through the dwellings and business sector of the city. Bakeries, tailors and the like were everywhere and it was like going through a renaissance fair. Finally, she came to a dip in the path that wound down, down, down, into a clearing that had a path go to the left and to the right. But the map told her to go forward. Yet there was nothing but a cluster of trees in her way. Double checking the directions, she walked up to the tree, looking for something out of the ordinary, a secret switch, something she would see in a movie. There was a notch in the tree that looked like someone had tried to cut the tree down at one point, but the tree had not gotten to heal yet. Or perhaps it wasn't meant to. Sliding her finger into the hole that was at the same level as her knees, she felt her power surge through her and something came through the tree, a connection forming between the tree and herself. And then, a door opened itself where a tree trunk was once a few moments ago. Stepping through the door with tension racing through her body, she found herself looking into a lagoon with waterfalls to the left and to the right, a perfectly clear body of a sweet smelling water in between. The gentle mist of the water gave the place a tropical fee that was neither too stuffy nor too chilly. Lush green was spread out as far as the cobbled walls that seemed to make up walls and a ceiling to the strange place. In a panic, she wondered of the dead such as Finn could be here, lurking somewhere.

"No spirits of the wicked are welcome here." a familiar voice called to her from behind and turning around, Sookie found herself looking at the almost solid looking vision of her grandfather and to her surprise, found herself being able to hug him yet could see through him to where some eerily beautiful glowing lilies were set into the soft looking ground.

"Grandpa…it's…..I….." she didn't know what to say but instead broke down in tears. "I can't do this….all I am going to do is ruin peoples lives no matter where I turn. The only way I see myself being able to be happy, to keep others from being miserable….its to pick a world and stay there. But I don't want to give up either."

Taking her by the hand, Niall led her to a space before the gently bubbling water where a boulder had been carved into a sleekly polished stone that upon sitting upon it, Sookie found oddly comfortable. "This place has been the sanctuary for the dead for eons….even before I came along. A more peaceful place in existence I think would be hard to find."

Sookie nodded as she wiped the tears from her face. Boy, it sure seemed like once again she had had more tears than smiles. Again. "I don't want to be the selfish person I used to be, I really don't. because being selfish has caused me to nearly lose people I love forever….I can't let that happen again. But I just….I don't know what to do."

"I have watched you in the waters…..we can see the goings on in the realm through the waters." Niall said and to demonstrate, he walked a few paced to the shoreline and touched the water, which stopped rippling and images of the palace-of Sundra directing the guards-appeared. "WE can hear what is going on should we choose to do so, but I can drown the voices out so to speak." he said with a smirk as he let his hand splash in the water. "Get it? Drown? Water?" he was trying to get her to smile but his own smile faded as he saw the misery she was clearly in. "I know the burden that is on you but I have watched over you these past weeks and could not have been prouder of you. You carry yourself as a royal naturally, when the time required you so to do. And as pained as you have been, you have kept yourself level headed."

"I care for the people here and fir the first time actually feel like I belong here. That my heritage is more familiar to me now rather than me feeling like a stranger to it….I still don't like feeling like I am in limbo, in between worlds. All I want is a home. But I can't let you down either and just hand the throne over to someone not kin….I know how important it is to keep things in the family."

"It is important. But I don't want to see the life, the light drain from you because you are so miserable. And I know you have only just reunited with the Viking…"

"And I fear I already am hurting him all over again. I didn't let him follow me. Since I have the power to seal the passages shut even from other faeries…or those with the ability to enter, like he was given…..so he could come and go as he pleased here in Faery without any repercussions. And yet, here I am, shutting him out? I don't like what this mess has done to me, I just, I can't do this."

Her grandfather looked at her with pity and sadness. "I know you are hurting, agonizing over this and I certainly can not force you to remain on the throne." he frowned as he saw a necklace that was around her neck, a ironically shaped sapphire that looked like a teardrop. Colors of swirling sea green and blues were gently mingling within and certainly one could never find such jewelry back on the other plane of existence. "Where did you get that?"

"This? I found it in my suite in the palace….in the jewelery drawer. I forgot to put it back the other day when I put it on for the council meeting-"

"Take it off. Now." her grandfather ordered. "This is bad. The only way this could enter here is if there is a breach and that is never supposed to happen. That's a soul trapper."

"What's that? I mean-" she went to take the pendant off and that was when something was unleashed. A rush of wind and light came at her, knocking her clear across the Glades and into the wall. Dazed, Sookie managed to sit up in time to see the light that had come from the pendant manifest into a face from the past. The taunting laughter, the slender fingers and a wrenching pain were the last things Sookie experienced before everything went silent. Dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-The Old Switcheroo**

Sitting up, she felt odd. She felt unharmed, save for being a little lightheaded and dizzy. Looking to her left, she saw no other signs of life and in fact, saw some damage had been done to the once pristine surroundings of the glades. The ground looked burnt in one spot and she saw what looked like were the remains of the necklace that Niall had looked horrified to have seen. But the she looked, squinting hard as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw herself being comforted by her grandfather. But there was something deadly wrong. Unable to move from the spot, unable to speak, she saw herself embracing Niall but also saw something plunged into his back. Sucked into the object like a vacuum, Sookie watched her doppelganger with a horrified expression and as she met the eyes of her doppelganger, she was pulled over to her as if on a leash. Meeting her own eyes, Sookie was aghast as she figure faded briefly, revealing her true form.

"Impossible…..you're dead…..and anyway, evil spirits aren't supposed to be-"

"Able to come to the glades?" sneered the woman whose spirit had faded back into the body she had somehow stolen. Sookie's body. "It was something like the Trojan horse in which I was able to come here today to get what I wanted. Hidden inside a object no one save the oldest faerie would recognize and yet would be too late to do anything around. The soul crystal saved my spirit from being destroyed and for me t take your body, leaving your spirit here with your beloved grandfather for an eternity."

Sookie thought the woman had been insane before but death had certainly not been kind on Mab. "You are doing this because I killed your son…."

"Partially….and just because I want the throne. I feared he wouldn't have succeeded with his own plans and quickly came up with an alternative. Ah, your grandfather awakens from the stupor I put him in. greetings Niall."

Niall looked at a loss for words as he saw Sookie's spirit not only torn from her body, but that her body was infected with such a dangerous, deadly force.. "The soul crystals were supposed to have been sealed in the vaults beneath the palace a long time ago…..and they are incredibly rare….."

"Fin helped make this moment possible, with your trust he was able to gather a crystal and shape it into something that looked pleasing to the eye and sure enough she took the bait. You are no fool, even dead, Niall you knew what it was when you saw it. And now, I am going to not only take Faery for myself….but I think it is certainly time Sookie had a decent homecoming back in her world. Where she can have some real fun before the main course."

Sookie's heart fell. With her body, Mab had her powers as well. Who knew the damage she could do. "You Don't know my friends back home….they will know something is funny when they see you act all….insane."

"Please…I know how to play the sweet, simple Sookie. I have access to all your memories, experiences….by the time I am finished, I'll have your leather clad Viking kissing my feet and everyone else? Well, I will make what that maenad did to your town look like child's play." laughing coldly, Mab strode towards the exit of the Glades-there was but only one way to come and go from the sanctuary and helpless, the two spirits nevertheless tried to block her from leaving, moving in a flash to get in the doorway that had opened. A mere flick of the wrist sent Niall and Sookie falling backwards to the ground, not that it hurt them but it allowed the villainess to leave scot free from the area, trapping the spirits in the only place they could be contained, save for a body. But as there was no one nearby to possess…..

"What the hell are we going go do?" Sookie said as she looked wide-eyed at her grandfather. "Without my body, I'm powerless to stop her….she's going to ruin my life…."

"Nothing is ever hopeless, Sookie, though it certainly is going to be tricky to figure out our escape from here. It isn't exactly true that this is the only place spirits can exist but it is the only place where spirits won't fade into oblivion."

"So even if we got out of the Glades, we would eventually…..fade away?"

Niall nodded serenely. "The spirits are meant to be here and the living go on with their lives outside of this place. Been this way for millennia now. However, with all the supernatural energy in Bon Temps, strangely enough, we may actually be able to survive a great deal longer, should we get someone involved in magic to assist us."

"Holly! She can help us and maybe Lafayette, I mean to a point…." Sookie was feeling only a little better. "But we still need to get out of here and to the other plane before we can even hope to stop her."

"Yes, that is a sticky wicket, isn't it." Niall sighed as he started pacing, trying to think of anything he could to get them out of this position.

Immediately after passing through the passage to the Glades, Mab found herself being followed once more by the guards that had been sent, no doubt to keep an eye on her-or, rather, Sookie-. Smiling to herself at what she had in mind for them once she had decided to reveal herself, she for now, nodded in gratitude as they led her back to the palace.

"Sookie!" Sundra said as she exited the palace as the ruler of the faeries arrived. "How did things go? Was Niall happy? Was he mad at how things went? Was he-"

"Niall was fine." replied Mab in Sookie's voice. As much as she hated Sundra for betraying her and Finn, today was not the day to give her what she deserved for such disloyalty. Daughter or not, Sundra was nothing to Mab anymore, save for a obstacle. But she would bide her time… "I need to get home and spend time with my family there but please, send word to me if there is any trouble here. I will return at once if something crops up."

Sundra nodded and looked eager to obey. But there seemed to Mab that there was something off in the way she was looking at her. Then again, Sundra was a joke of a second in command and was not the confident figure that she was. Sundra was a pretender, a wannabe. The closest she was to ever get to the throne was to clean it. Before Mab would, of course be rid of her altogether.

Giving her a satisfied smile and a little wave, Mab used her ill gotten body and powers to open the passages again, not surprised in the least to see the Viking had been still using his own power to try to open it up. _More muscles than brains, a pity. But certainly appealing to look at….._ Mab thought to herself, knowing she would need to certainly tread more carefully around the people that knew Sookie best. At least in Faery, Sookie was still fairly new and Sundra herself barely knew what the girl was like, what her interests were, her favorite things to eat. Hell, she could even try fooling her friends here in Bon Temps, blaming any missteps on her current strain of living two lives. Anyone could understand that, right?

"Miss me? I am sorry I left so rudely. I just…..I couldn't risk anything else happening." she stood before the two vamps, beaming brightly at an annoyed, yet slightly relieved looking Pam and a stoic looking Eric who looked at her closely and said nothing for several long moments.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, though I know how stubborn you are and I am hardly one to talk about not being stubborn….I just would appreciate not being put in the position of worrying about you. Wondering if you were ok….."

"I won't do it again. Things are gonna get smoothed down, I promise. You are looking at a new Sookie." she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, knowing full well that they were starting fresh. No, Mab was not going to press her luck, take advantage. Not yet….but when she did…oh, was everyone going to be in for quite the rude awakening. And she was going to bathe in the misery she was to inflict upon them, to make them all know that they would always see the face of their loved one but know her spirit, her soul, was to be forever lost to them all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-The Devil's in the Fairy**

The trio strolled along the gravel road until the pale yellow house came into view. Pam was watching the two like a hawk, the way they held hands under the moonlight. To think the sight of that was something that would have sickened her not all that long ago. But with all that had happened over the years, seeing how important she was to him, Pam had finally relented some and had come to respect and like Sookie, going so far as to proclaim she was her new best friend. To which Sookie didn't know how to respond, save for the fact she said she was glad Pam didn't want to eat her anymore. As it became clear that Sookie was going to invite him in and not wanting to see any further public displays of affection, Pam sighed loudly. "Well, I should go make sure the bar is in one piece…..I did leave Ginger to get some cleaning done but you know her, she can't function for long without supervision. Our fault I suppose after years and years of glamour in' her."

"But we have made up for that by keeping her safe and for never being in want of anything, haven't we?" Eric said with a backwards glance at his progeny. "I regret that we took it too far with the glamouring so I think it only fair to compensate her well. And she has still been useful to us."

Rolling her eyes, Pam said nothing but deep down, she did have a soft spot for the addled waitress. "Look, just don't push it, it ain't long before dawn you know."

"There is still a cubby here in the house." pointed out Eric, who looked at Sookie before adding. "Not that we are at that stage yet…" he sounded disappointed but respected Sookie's decision to take it slow. Neither of them wanted to ruin things all over again and certainly Sookie still regretted her hurting him not only that night when she had chosen neither him or Bill, but during the hep v crisis when she yet again had gravitated back to the southern vampire. And here they were now, restarting that which they had started years ago.

"You're bad….." Sookie slapped him playfully and added a demure smirk. "Maybe you play your cards right and that cubby may well get used sooner rather than later. I've been so stressed out lately…."

"Ok, that's it I'm outta here…you had better check in later though or you will be sorry." Pam waggled a finger at her maker and with a sly look, she flew off, leaving the others to do as they would. But before she did, something unsettling came over her, something felt….off. And she could not explain it and for the time being, thought perhaps it was beast to ignore it. After all, she still did harbor some jealousy over Sookie getting his attention. That would probably never fully go away

"Have yourself a seat and I can fetch you something to drink…..I don't know what I have in the fridge….probably some of that blood that made you rich-or should I say richer-" she said with a coyness in her voice. "Whatever happened to Sarah Newlin anyway, I mean…I thought I heard rumors you had kept her in the basement and was charging a fortune for vamps to drink from the source….."

"Well, with Hep v officially obliterated worldwide, there hasn't been much need to keep her around…..but the flavor of New Blood, its superior to its predecessor and still rakes in billions annually…..though I decided to sell off my stake to the Japanese. I didn't want the businessman lifestyle with meetings, and all that crap. I learned a lot from the hep v crisis, from having my sister die in my arms. And though I embraced the businessman lifestyle for some time-Wall Street and that stuff-I still felt…unfulfilled. So Pam and I threw ourselves back into the bar game and with some new furnishings and other renovations, our bar is hotter than ever. And to answer your question about Sarah?" he grinned a very Cheshire cat like grin. "I still have her chained and she is still being drained…a fitting existence, punishment for that bitch."

Mab had to admire his technique. She of course knew of his bloodied and pained past and knew that he still had a connection to his maker, a conscience of sorts. Which was the only reason, she suspected, that the Newlin woman was still alive. "Wow." she said as she returned to the living room where he was stretched out lazily on the couch, looking at the ceiling. He looked almost comical how he barely fit on the couch-as it was, his feet hung over the arm of the couch. Still, it was a delectable sight and Mab had to give Sookie credit for wanting to rekindle things with him again. She handed him the drink and to her surprise, he took her hand with his free one, sitting up in super speed, and before she knew it, she was sitting next to him on the couch. Then she did him one better and straddled him on his lap, her hands clasping his face. It was hard for even the well practiced and long Mab to resist-before her death, she had lived a good two and a half thousand years. Impatience was taking her over as she wondered just what to do with her current prize she was sat upon.

"I like this….aggressiveness." he said as she ran her hands through his hair and started in to kiss him. But her took her hands into his, stopping her from continuing her attempt at a full on make out session. "But I thought we agreed…to take things slow. We talked about things after the whole mess with Finn…"

"Can't I change my mind?" she said with a pouty frown. "After everything I have had to deal with, having all this on my shoulders, you don't think I can't decide maybe this is too slow? That maybe I need to go faster, that I need a release. I have done so much for everyone, risked my life for everyone and even risked being happy for others' sakes…..and you would fault me for this?" she slowly slid off his lap and went to leave the room, looking hurt. And as she had hoped, he stopped her from walking away too far, pulling her gently to him and pulled her into his chest.

"I know you've been through a lot….both of us have. And I knew we are still trying to figure out how to go about…rekindling things…..but I hope you never forget that I have been and will always be, here for you when you need me."

She remained silent, planning her next move. As much as she wanted to go through with step one of her plan, she wanted to let things settle for a day or so. And then, she would start to unravel her plans. Yawning, she nodded. "I think I just need some rest…I'm so exhausted. What with the party and all…and the fact that Sundra and the guards put me through my paces with dueling lessons over the past month-I swear, I never worked so hard in my life!"

"Want company? I mean, the cubby is here and all…." Eric offered.

"No, you'd better not get Pam's dander up and get back…but thanks for the offer. And for being patient with me. I know patience hasn't exactly ever been your strong suit."

He laughed, relieved that she still had that wit, that sauciness about her that he loved. Very few people dared try to make cutting remarks and remain unscathed and she was one of those people. "Then I leave you to your rest and I will come back…tomorrow evening? It is a pity that I can only daywalk in Faery. But I am still grateful to your grandfather…..did you get to see him?"

Mab, as Sookie, regaled him of her encounter with Niall, cleverly molding it into a innocent encounter in which there was no body thievery. "It was peaceful, it was….cathartic." she finished her story as she walked him out to the porch.

"I am glad you have the luxury of seeing part of your family that's been taken whenever you want. There are times I….wish I had that luxury. don't take being able to visit him for granted, Sookie."

Her eyes filled with tears and she hoped she wasn't laying it on too thick. Then again, she knew Sookie to be emotional. "Thank you. I won't. no get on back to the bar and hopefully it's in one piece…ginger means well you know."

He smirked back at her. "Sleep well Sookie."

"Thank you." she replied as she watched him fly off into the night, none the wiser about the fact that his Sookie was gone, ever to return. To know the anguish she was set to instill in him and the rest of Sookie's family and friend circle by revealing the hard truth…it was a delicious thought. But as she settled into the bed that was not hers, Mab had a revelation and a troubling thought. When she went into work tomorrow, she fully intended to get said problem dealt with before she had a chance to have some fun.

"So, what…she seemed a little out of sorts. That girls got two lives to try to keep in order and it's got to be messin with her little blonde head." Pam said as she sat in the office, watching her maker pace in the office. Thankfully, Ginger had managed to clean the bar decently enough, though Pam had grudgingly helped out to keep the pace moving so she could send Ginger home for the night. Now, it was only the two of them in the bar, the tension in the air palpable. "You worry too much. She's a big girl and she's still in town….big deal."

"Something seemed…..off…..and since you two just recently got to being friends, I doubt you would have noticed. But maybe I am being paranoid. She does have a lot to deal with…losing another family member…gaining a throne…."

"Look, we are here for her if she needs us, right? I mean, those wack job faeries got rounded up and gotten rid of from what you told me and there's a back up for when she's not there so things should be on good hands in Faery, right?"

"All I know for sure is I am going back to her place tomorrow night and if she still seems off, I am taking her to see her grandfather."

Pam nodded as she went to head off to her place. "For what it's worth, I thought something seemed a little off with her too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Trapped**

They had taken hours to do it, so long that it had nearly come to being dusk the day after they had wound up in this predicament. But combining their energies together, the spirits were able to send out a wave of energy through where the doorway stood firm. "You think she will get the signal and get us out of here?" Sookie was worried but her grandfather seemed confident.

"It's never been tried successfully before but none have been me who tried such a thing. But even without bodied, we still cling on to the fact we are made of pure energy and by focusing it enough, it is possible to summon some semblance of magic. Hopefully, Sundra will get the signal and it will be able to inform her of what has happened."

"Well, you said by speaking into the light we summoned, it would speak to her in our voices….kind of a neat trick if it works out…..and if it doesn't….." opaque, pearly tears formed in her eyes. "Everyone will be at her mercy. Everyone."

"something tells me some of your friends will not be easily fooled by her masquerade. She may have your bodied and memories but she is still not you." Niall said reassuringly. And before he could try to perk her up more, a figure entered the Glades and there with a shell-shocked look on her face was Sundra.

"Oh, my god! it's true! I mean...the message I got…it was faint and I had trouble hearing it but it found me…I haven't seen magic like that before and-"

"Look, we don't have a lot of time." Sookie interrupted and explained what had happened in better detail. "We need to get to Bon Temps and stop her and get me back in my body but we are gonna need help opening the passage way there."

"then what will you do? I mean…you can't do much as spirits…you won't last long…."

"WE will last perhaps a hour or so. But we need to get a hold of friends I have back home….before she realizes that they may be able to see through her tricks. We need to get through the barrier and hopefully get some people to…..er…borrow until I can se things right." Sookie said. The idea of taking over someone's body was not ideal but unless she did, her spirit would not be able to survive for long. The only place her spirit was safe from being slowly drained from existence was the Glades. And certainly they couldn't remain here.

"You and I…we will leave this plane and find some people to borrow until we can rally our friends to help. Because without your body, you won't have your powers. And we dare not take over faerie bodies because Mab would sense us in a instant. Faeries can detect other faeries when they are around and since there aren't many in Bon Temps, it wouldn't take long to track us down. Better to take human bodies as soon as possible and be better hidden. If we took faerie bodies, we would have some powers, just not our own unless we were to find someone compatible….of our bloodline."

Sookie had a sudden thought but was forced to put it aside for the moment. "Then let's go before this bitch causes some further trouble….oh, I hate that woman!" they exited the Glades and Sundra wasted no time in opening the passageway. "Take care of everyone while we are away….you are a good leader too you know. You have it in you."

Niall agreed. "A fine head on those shoulders, I have watched you from the Glades. You have taught Sookie well and you would do well as a leader."

Blushing, Sundra nodded. "Just get her taken care of once and for all, ok?"

They nodded and swept through the passageway, vanishing as the passage sealed shut once more, leaving a tense and anxious Sundra in their wake.

They arrived in the cemetery, transparent yet somewhat solid looking in appearance. It was surreal to exist in such a state but there wasn't time to be in wonder. They needed to find two people sooner rather than later and the only place nearby where they figured they could do so was at Bellefleur's. Luckily, as spirits, they could teleport wherever they wished and soon they were outside the bustling bar. "I think we are best to get ourselves as inconspicuous of hosts as possible. We need to get into bodies fast lest she detect us."

Nodding, Sookie watched a convertible pull up and a young couple in their thirties perhaps got out. The driver was slender and dark haired, wearing a flannel shirt and jeans while the girl had a pixie haircut that was black streaked with stripes of white. For the moment, there was no one else around, no one to see what was bout to take place. "Follow my lead." Niall said.

Obeying, she watched as her grandfather glowed bright, a orb of light that flew fast into the back of the man and following suit, Sookie did the same with the woman. Disoriented for a moment, they took a moment to get used to having a physical form again. "Wow." she said in a voice that was not her own, a voice that was a little higher and had a more pronounced drawl. "How are you feeling?" she asked her grandfather who was looking at his reflection in the rear view mirror of the convertible.

"I….this is a new experience for me….haven't looked this young in centuries….but let's get inside and see if we can find your friends."

"If she hasn't gotten to them first." Sookie replied darkly. Entering the bar, she was relieved that Lafayette was working in his usual station, with his usual flair. Arlene was ordering the staff about and helping turn tables and keeping things moving steady. She even had Keith working on some housekeeping duties-he was lugging out cases of beer to stock the fridge tucked under the bar. And Jessica and Willa were working as waitresses, looking as if they were getting some good tips. Normal. Unharmed.

"At least everyone is in tact." Niall muttered as he and Sookie took a seat at a booth that was empty and they hoped their waitress would be Holly. And as luck would have it, it was.

"What can I get for you nice people this evening'" she asked as the two put down the menus they were looking at simply for show. They saw no sign of the faux Sookie anywhere and hoped they had a window of time to operate.

"Holly, we were hoping to talk to you in private….is there somewhere we can speak privately?" Sookie asked in the voice that was not hers. And her eyes met Holly and the wiccan almost immediately picked up on the strangeness. "Something is off about your aura….you're not where you're supposed to be….."

Clearly, Holly had learned and practiced her Wiccan in the past years and her powers had clearly gotten stronger. That, for Sookie, was something of a relief. She could use someone with some strong mojo to help her out. "Can we go outside?"

Nodding, a incredulous Holly called over to Jessica and said she needed to take five and smiling back brightly, the red headed vamp was eager to pick up the tables Holly had been working. Outside, Sookie and Niall led Holly out where they couldn't be seen and Holly was chomping at the bit, realizing that there was more to these people than met the eye. "Sookie…I know that aura….it's you1 but how…I just saw you a little while ago….."

Sookie explained what had happened as succinctly as she could. "I figured we needed to get to your or Layfayette before she knew we were here, at least give people a heads up what had happened, that that Sookie ain't me and she's got my powers. I don't know what she has planned exactly, but I am certain it wont be good for anyone. She's bloodthirsty and wants power."

"And this is your grandfather…I know we haven't been able to meet before but its good to meet you even though the circumstances suck." Holly said offering her hand, to which the regal Niall, even in a new form, gallantly took her hand and kissed it gently. "I have heard a lot of good about you."

"Well, I hope I can do some good for all of you…..and I thought there was something off about you when I saw you before but you had been in and out so fast…..I think you were in for your check and that you had some big plans for this evening."

"What we need to know is…can you undo this? Put me back in my body and get rid of her without, you know, causing major damage to me?"

"Well….since I took over running Moon Goddess, I have found many things and have studied a bunch of different magics-nothing wicked, mind you. But I don't think I have come across anything to do with soul transfers. The one thing I do know for sure is that unless you get back in your body soon, the weaker you will become, even being in this body. Your presence within this body is kind of toxic as it isn't yours. So you run the risk of killing the people you two are inside right now."

"More good news." Niall muttered. "No matter….do you think you and you cook friend would be able to sneak away so we can go somewhere safer, where we can come up with some kind of plan?"

"He's the only cook we got now…but the place is closing in a hour or so….why don't you meet me at my shop? I got all kinds of spells protecting that place from wicked and evil and from what you tell me about this Mab lady, she sounds like she fits in those categories…."

"Sounds good….maybe you should get back there if the fake me shows up….let Lafayette know the deal, would you? I have a funny feeling I need to check things out at home."

Holly nodded and wished the two luck, that the goddess would protect them. "I think we need more than that to keep us safe if we are going to your place….." Niall said grumpily, clearly not looking forward to whatever may await them at Sookie's house.

Driving their borrowed car to her place, they parked a good mile away to as to not get anyone's suspicions up. They crept closer to the house and saw that Sookie's new Kia Soul was parked in the driveway, the lights on in the house. Clearly, it looked as if she was expecting company and there was little doubt who that would be. They crept closer to the house, using the shadows and brush as cover, not wanting Mab to see them, or to get too close that she could detect that she was not alone. "I don't plan on staying long, not without any powers…but I need to know he's ok."

"Are you sure he is here…or will be here?" Niall asked and with a look from Sookie he knew the answer. "Well, we had best get to your friend's shop before-" there was a slight breeze as a figure dropped down from overhead. And there standing before them looking hungry and ready for a fight was Eric.

"I don't think my friend over in that house expected any visitors besides myself…which leads me to assume you are trespassers. And need to be dispatched of." he had his fangs out and looked ready to strike. And his first target was Sookie, who watched incredulously as her grandfather winked away, leaving her at the mercy of someone who couldn't, didn't recognize her.

"I tried to get her here too but something stopped me from taking her too…but I think together, we can come up with the magic to undo this mess." Niall found himself surrounded by magical paraphernalia. No doubt this was Holly's shop that she had spoken of earlier.

"You work quickly." Niall commented.

"The fake Sookie showed up the moment you had left, she had a feeling something was wrong and wanted to make sure things were ok. Said she had a fun night ahead of her….I am hoping fun doesn't translate into torture."

"Knowing Mab, I shudder to think what she has planned, what she can do with Sookie's powers. She has the capability to neutralize even the Viking, which is greatly troubling to me."

"Yeah, I have seen him used as a weapon before and it wasn't pretty. But I think I may be able to work out something, depending on what you may know about this soup switching business. I think we can work together to set things right…but it may lead to more than one happy ending, if I have my way." Holly winked at Niall who frowned.

"All I care about is the safety of my granddaughter. I would die a thousand deaths if it meant her safety and happiness. So, how about we get a plan in motion?" even in a younger, different body, the fairy king could certainly still inspire fear and bravery in dire circumstances and Holly would learn this quite quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-A Sticky Situation**

"Look, I don't want trouble….I…..came here to warn you…things aren't as they seem-please!" she tried not screaming so as to not get the attention of the last person she wanted to encounter….not yet anyway. She had no idea where her grandfather popped off to and without any magic of her own, she was as human as human could be.

"If you didn't want trouble, you shouldn't be sneaking around people's houses. You have no idea whose house this is, do you?"

Her eyes were pleading as she tried stalling him from biting into her, for weakening her would certainly not help her cause. "I know whose house it is-"

"Good." he replied as he started to bite her but she continued.

"It's my house! I am Sookie, not that….imposter. She stole my body when I went to Faery to see Niall and she wants to cause trouble here and in Faery and I don't really know all of her plan and I don't know where Niall went and I-" she was stopped by a hand around her throat.

"I have good sense of humor….but this isn't funny." Eric frowned.

"Tell me about it…she has my body and my magic….you have to believe me….Holly, we got her helping and she's gonna get Lafayette to help somehow…..I bet she tried getting us out of here before something like this happened but couldn't get me for some reason….."

"Nice story." he said, looking unmoved but there was something in his eyes, as he looked into hers that gave her a glimmer of home that maybe he was starting to believe her. And then there came a blast of light and he was struck down.

"Oh, he will be fine…..it's a mellower version of that light ball you can make. Instead of destroying a vamp, it can knock them out for a time." a familiar voice called and there was Sookie, her neck bleeding and facing her stolen body. Summoning a series of silver chains, Mab wasted no time in restraining the vamp and in a flash of light they were back inside, the cubby door whipping open and his ensnared body thrown unceremoniously down into it. She pulled something else out of her pocket, a vial of a misty substance. "There are no fae powers that can work like their glamour, but I whipped this up. A lost magic, this should make things a little more fun."

Sookie was on the couch and looked furious. "What will it do?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Keep him under my thrall, blind him to the truth. He came close to seeing it and it was fortunate I happened to step out for fresh air. I got hint of a fairy and I knew it had to be you. Oh, Sookie…so close and so far. But don't worry, I am going to let you be with him. When he comes to, the only thing he will care about is having a nice, late meal. and in the meantime, I am heading back to the bar to prepare for midnight in which I will reveal myself. In a big way." Mab opened the vial and with another wave of her hand, the cubby door opened, allowing the magic to reach its target. And in another demonstration of her stolen power, she used Sookies own light to blast her down into the cubby that was sealed tight behind her.

Badly bruised and bloodied from the attack, Sookie could feel the body she was within getting weaker. But if she left it now, she wouldn't last long at all. And to her greater worry, she saw him beginning to stir.

Holly was relieved and surprised when Lafayette showed up at the shop. "Big John was willing to come in last minute to finish the rest of the trip….so what's this bog ol' crisis this time?" he looked from Holly to the strange man and almost instantly, his medium powers kicked in and he saw that this spirit didn't belong. After quick introductions and explaining what had happened, Lafayette sighed. "Another possession crisis, damn crap wasn't fun the first time around with Marnie and now this….."

"Sookie and I can't remain in these bodies much longer, we are killing them the longer we remain. And outside of the bodies we won't linger long either. She needs to get her body back and it is up to us to cast a powerful enough magic to pull Mab's spirit out of Sookie's body and give Sookie the chance to regain control. It sounds easier than it will be, I fear as I think the trouble is already brewing, if you were not able to bring Sookie here as well. That is telling."

"I guess that bitch expected something…..but we is safe in here, right? She can't come in and blast us the pieces so we living people don't go all spirity like you?" Lafayette asked.

"This place is secure against those who have wicked hearts and souls." Holly replied. "I think we all agree that we want as few people involved as possible…..so the sooner we can lure her here, the better.."

"I think she intends to make herself known to everyone eventually. She was never very patient in hiding in the shadows. Especially now that she has nothing to lose but everything to gain if she manages to destroy Sookie's spirit. If she is able to do that, she will have Sookie's body forever and that is not a pleasant idea. She knows dark magics and potions that even I never dared learn or attempt as experiments." Niall said.

"We will set things right. The goddess watches over us and I believe we may be strong enough to summon her to help…but it won't be easy." Holly said. "But with a medium, a wiccan and a fairy trapped in a human body, I think we have the juice to do it."

"I'm ready to get this party started." Lafayette said and soon, Holly had set things up, crystals hanging from the ceiling, candles on the floor. A splash of herbs and a special book of magic was all they needed. They would be able to create the trap but they would need to break the protection around the shop temporarily. They needed to lure the wicked fairy right here and after a brief recap of their plan, they began the arduous task of crafting the special magic, hoping that they wouldn't be too late.

He had fallen on the carpeted floor but was moving, awakening from the violent blow and she was helpless as she saw the tendrils of misty magic working into him. She scooted to the farthest corner of the small cubby as she could but wherever she was in the place, she was not ever going to be more than twenty feet away from him. Her body, she could tell was struggling to live, to make it and she knew, somehow, she had a matter of a few hours at most to use the body without killing it.

Sitting up, the vampire looked around, almost confused looking. But then his blue eyes fell upon hers and there was definitely something she didn't like about how he was looking at her. Like a meal. again. "You again….you look delicious." Eric said as she approached her, standing up and towering over her cowering figure.

"Please…..would you do something. Before you do whatever it is you are to do?" she asked as she stood up and looked up into that steely gaze. She could clearly see there was a haze in his eyes, that magic of Mab working, doing its job. But Sookie was not a quitter, even with the odds stacked against her as they were. "Look into my eyes and you can see me for who I am. I look different…you must know that she isn't me…"

"I don't know what you're talking about but I plan to let you live long enough to see Sookie blast you to the next county….." Eric growled as he went to bite her again. Desperate, she put her lips on his and didn't let him go, she touched his face gently with her hands, hoping against hope she could reach him. Instead, he shoved her away and looked almost disgusted. "AS much as a cheap fling may be, I have no desire to be with some random human."

Undeterred, she tried again, making him look once more at her. But again she failed and this time, he attacked again, drinking deeply from her and as she weakly fell down to the floor, she looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him and it was at that moment, she saw the madness vanish and his cold glare turned to a look of pure horror. "I love you….." she said weakly as he knelt down, assessing the damage."

"Its true then….." he said as she started to drift into unconsciousness. He quickly went to give her blood and the borrowed body healed but was still weak. Too weak to support the spirit within and as the glow exited the body, he gaped as he saw the spirit of Sookie standing before him, looking grim and sad. "Sookie…..I should have….I mean even Pam said she thought she felt something was off and yet I….."

"Its no ones fault but hers. But unless I get to my body soon, I am lost forever and she will have my body for good. And my powers. Holly and Lafayette are working on it and if we can get over to the shop, well, I would be willing to bet that's where they are….." she winced, feeling something shoot through her, which was odd since she had no body and shouldn't feel pain. Physical pain anyway.

"What's wrong?"

"It's…her….she's brought everyone to the bar…..wants to make a freaking show of this, to taunt everyone and she's sent me a message telling me this…..we need to get the others…to get this over before people I care about get hurt…."

The patrons at the bar were anticipating the announcement Sookie had to make. Using her magic, she had brought every last person she knew meant something to Sookie to the bar and it included Pam, who had been ruffled to find herself in her home only to have suddenly appeared here. Clearly, this fairy was stronger than she realized she was. A confused looking Willa rushed over to Pam, Jessica following as they had seen Pam just blink into their surroundings.

"What the hell is all this about? Showing off her powers or something?" Pam said, annoyed that she had been taken away so abruptly. "I have a mani-pedi at two to prepare for."

"somehow I think that may need to be delayed for a little while." crooned a familiar voice and there, in a flash of light, Sookie stood in her causal wear-shorts and a peach colored tank top. But something clearly was belying her casual appearance and the fact that it was she that had brought them all together. "I was too excited to wait any longer to do this and I know you will all just…well, follow me outside and I will explain things in a more…..sensory means of explanation."

Wary, the patrons and Sookie's family and friends followed her out into the parking lot where she beamed brightly at them. "I decided I am not just going to go back and sit on a throne in Faery. I want everything that is Sookie's…her life….her friends….even her crummy little job."

"Why y'all talking in the third person?" asked a befuddled Jason who approached his sister, who was looking almost manic. "Something don't seem right and-" he was stopped by a blast of light, knocking him right back into Hoyt and Jess who stared in shock.

"Leave my friends alone!" a voice called and turning, the false Sookie, who hadn't had the chance to reveal what she wanted to, saw her predecessor standing there, in the borrowed body.

"That won't last you much longer, that human wrapping….or are you selfish enough to destroy another life in your greed?" shouted Mab as Sookie. The crowd looked confused but it was still rooted in place as Mab smirked at the intrusion. "You came alone? That wasn't the wisest thing you could have done, now was it? Well, perhaps it is good you came, so the others can see the truth that they are all doomed to. For I will have this town and Faery, even if I have to kill some of those here to win!"

The time was now and she whispered an apology to the body she had been using a body that had at least been healed physically thanks to Eric but she was not going to let another innocent be lost in a battle. She knew she would have some time but not was much as she would like. Still, all she needed to do was get the faerie to Moon Goddess. Mab was clearly using some kind of magic to rev up the people gathered outside the bar, they were all getting glazed eyes as well just as she had seen earlier in the cubby. Sookie needed to act and do it now. In a instant, she had peeled herself out of the human body she had borrowed, hoping that the girl would recover and have little memory of the incident. As she stood there glowing softly in the light, there came many a astonished sound and expression. Pam, however looked almost smug.

"I knew there was something funny going on…" she said, her smile fading as she took in the seriousness of the situation. "Is he alright?" she couldn't help but ask the spirit of Sookie, who nodded stiffly.

"For now. Until we put an end to this….thing." Sookie sneered at her stolen body, inhabited by the wicked Mab. Explaining the situation for that felt like the billionth time to those gathered, a weary spirit Sookie sighed. "If I can't stop her, this is the only Sookie you will have. One that wants to rule you."

The crowd stood still, clearly under the influence of the magic that the wicked faerie had brought. And in a flash, in a terrible twist, he appeared. Not at Sookie's side but at the side of Mab who stroked his face gently, all the while smirking at Sookie. "You didn't really think I wouldn't have used a more powerful magic on someone like him? I mean, for the rest here, they are so easily manipulated by my special magic…..so now it is the final countdown, to when you cease to exist and I take everything and everyone you care about."

Her stomach fell as she looked at the way Eric was looking at the fake Sookie. The way he used to look at her and it had melted her heart. Now, it made her sick. Lost in a haze of despair and desperation, she wasn't prepared for the attack that had caused the body she was within to be injured one again, too injured for habitation. And now, the crowd was out of the stupor, though they now knew the truth of things. They gaped as they saw the spirit of their friend and the beaten body on the ground. And then they saw a gleeful Mab summoning a ball of light. "shall we see if this can destroy spirits as well?"

Turning to the small group of vamps in the crowd, Sookie whispered. "Heal her before she's gone for good. I need to get to Moon Goddess." she made sure to add this part loudly enough for the fairy to hear. The ball of came streaking towards her, only for Sookie to retreat, vanishing into the night, hoping the next part of the plan was going to work. And that, considering the magic floating in the air that was left over from Mab's brief neutralizing of the people at the bar, Eric was only playing along as they had plotted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Showdown**

She appeared at the entrance of the shop-she had been reached out to through a bit of telepathy from her grandfather telling her what the plan was. It was good, she supposed that even as a spirit that she still could read minds, but she would be so relieved to have her body back. But she knew that the moment she had left that body back at the bar that the countdown was on. In a matter of a couple hours, she would no longer exist and surely they could not get this done anywhere else. It had to be here, it had to be now. She entered the shop, walking straight through the closed door, which, she hadn't had the chance to try before, but though freakish and cool. And there she found her grandfather, Lafayette and Holly, though her grandfather was no longer within the body.

"I felt it dying….my energy was wreaking too much havoc." he explained. "But I see you too were forced to exit yours a little prematurely."

Quickly, she explained how Mab had kept the people at the bar in check albeit for a brief amount of time. That she had asked any of the vamps gathered to heal the girl she had possessed. "Send that body back and they can put him to rights, no doubt they will know to glamour the both of them so they don't remember a thing from this incident."

Summoning her power, Holly vanished the feebly stirring boy's body Niall had used to Bellefleur's. "Wow, you've really…..Holly…I never knew you could do any of that." Lafayette looked seriously impressed.

Grinning brightly, Holly waved the compliment aside modestly. "I have worked darn hard to use the elements to unleash my inner magic. I have had a few accidents but no harm done, not really. I never really liked some of the rugs that were here anyway….." she said with a smile. But things turned serious again. "There is a little hitch to our plan, Sookie."

Certainly that was not something she wanted to hear. "What is it?"

"I thought I needed just the blood of a innocent…a few drops, no biggie. "But if this is going to be undone….a permanent fix, mind you…I need to make a sacrifice." she said as she called for someone to emerge. "This….is a friend of mine I met not long ago. Terminal cancer. Homeless. Matter of days to live. Her name is Hazel."

The woman looked as if she were in her 70's but Sookie imagined life on the street had not treated her any better than the cancer that was invading her body. "Hello Hazel…..I am sorry for your troubles."

The woman's eyes sparkled happily. "I am ready to go to the good lord and for my body to be healed. I have no friends, family and I believe fate guided me to Holly here, she always has tea and cookies for me and we happened to get to talking….trust me, I would not have blabbed to anyone. I believe strongly in keeping my secrets."

Sookie looked from the woman to Holly, not quite believing what she was hearing, what needed to happen for the magic to truly work. "I can't ask this woman to give her life up for the magic to-"

"I am doing this willingly." Hazel said. "I don't want no vamp blood and just want peace after all these years. If I can end my life doing a good deed, then so be it."

Touched by the sentiment, Sookie blinked back her transparent tears. "If I could hug you, I would…..apparently it only works back where….well I don't have time to explain-"

"We don't have time for much except for me to work this magic." Holly said and she took out a knife, a sinister looking blade whose handle looked like a tree trunk with vines wrapped around it, even glistening in a dark metallic brown and green. "I will make this painless for you, I promise." she said to Hazel as she positioned her in the center of the room, directly underneath the new skylight through which the moon and stars shone brilliantly. Walking to a counter, the wiccan pored through her organized bottles and jars, finally selecting one that was filled with a tan colored liquid, she knelt down to the place where she had helped Hazel lay on the ground, a woven blanked underneath. A circle of quartz crystals surrounded them, glittering only under then light of the moon and the candles perched here and there among the tables and shelves in the room. A heavy scent of lavender hung in the air and Holly used a dropped to put a few drops of the elixir in Hazel's mouth. "Swallow and it will work fast. You will see, hear and feel nothing soon and before your senses are dulled, I know you will find peace and thank you for your gift."

Hazel managed a nod before she drifted off into a stupor, the substance working as Holly had intended for it to do. "Lafayette, I will need you and I to connect with our hands to summon enough energy from the spirit realm to create the net."

"Net?" Sookie asked, slightly confused.

"We get that woman in here once the spell is activated then she will be trapped like a fly in a spider web. But we will also only have a window of a few minutes to do what needs to happen. Sookie, you will need to work fast as Lafayette and I will need to channel our powers together, to force the spirit out of your body and allowing you to return to yours."

Nodding, Sookie thought this sounded stressful and dangerous. And she could already feel herself starting to get weak and she said as much to the others. "I never knew spirits could feel tired but I feel like I just got out of a double shift at the bar…..Niall, how do you feel?"

"I certainly have felt better and I hope they get here soon….." as if on cue, there came a commotion from outside and sure enough, there were blasts of light being lobbed at the shop which was, thankfully, protected by wards Holly had long ago put in place for the safety of her business and that which lie within.

"Let them come in to find us." Holly said, looking calm and collected as she plunged the blade clean into the heart of Hazel, chanting a incantation that made the blood that flowed from the body become strands of pure energy that glowed brightly before turning invisible.

Sure enough, the fake Sookie entered the shop, walking lazily towards the rear of the shop where the spell casting was in progress. The trap was set, all it needed was for its victim to wander into it.

Sookie's heart fell as she saw that it was true, that she had been deceived. He stood at her side, looking ready for a fight and she ached at the thought that he could be spelled again to be used as another's pawn.

"We came here to make sure no one was going to try ruining things for my friend here. And it looks like you dare try to lure her into a trap?" sneered Eric who tried to keep the fake Sookie from stepping forward. Holly and Lafayette ignored the intruders and kept working in the incantation from the open book in Holly's hands. Mab tried using Sookie's power to blow the book to pieces but found a shield had come up, protecting them and the book.

Furious, Mab kept trying to blast the two shielded though she was smart enough not to wander any further ahead, the glow if the crystals and the energy of the room enough to keep her in place. Then she turned her attention onto Sookie's spirit and grinned. "There is one thing you may not be aware of, of another of your abilities. You can destroy spirits that may pose a threat." she used her hands and aimed one towards where Niall stood and the other to where Sookie was, a thread of light hitting each one, slowly draining them of their remaining energy. "In a few moments, neither of you will exist any longer and I will have it all. Here and in Faery." Mab laughed in Sookie's laugh, though it was twisted into something cruel and unforgiving.

Falling to her knees, weakening by the second, Sookie looked to her grandfather who was in a similar state. Looking around the room, she saw the remains of Hazel, the quarts crystals beginning to lose the glow that had overtaken them when Holily had began the spell. Time was rapidly running out. "Please…..don't let this get you again, you're stronger than this, you need to know the truth…..it's me! That's not me!" she said, pointing to her stolen body, desperate to reach him through the haze Mab had put him under. And then she saw it, something she hadn't expected. He winked at her and with a hard shove, pushed the demented fairy into the web of magic. There was a noise of shock as she spun around to confirm who it was that did it.

"You….you were under my magic…..you-"

"I was for a time but then I snapped out of it. I am stronger than you realized and now it is time to set things right." he replied but as he turned to Sookie, saw there was barely a trace of her spirit left and she appeared to barely be moving. "You two wanna get this magic done or what?"

"She's gotta get up and take her body back herself…..she's the only one that can finish this." Lafayette called as he kept the connection with Holly and the magic they were using. The body on the floor had been reduced to something of a formless shape as a result of the magic, almost like it was little more than a crude mockup of a body.

Coming over to her, the Viking felt helpless as he saw her fading away from him, the trapped Mab laughing hysterically. "It won't be long now…..she fades, I get her body….and the magic keeping me in place is nearly out, those two can't keep this up much longer for they risk losing their own lives!"

"Come on, Sookie….I can't do this…I won't give up on you and don't you dare give up. you're no quitter either but the only one who can do this is you. Take back what is yours!" he was kneeling at the side of the curled up spirit and she managed to meet his gaze before her eyes closed and she seemed to fade away into nothingness

Everything had gone white, she felt nothing, saw nothing. Felt nothing. Was this what was her fate for all time? Apparently she had not reached her body in time and so was in some sort of limbo. Then she heard the screams, felt the vibrations of magic through the room and taking a deep breath of air, she awoke, flat on her back but to her relief, in her own body once more. And she found her sent staring right into the eyes of the one person she had feared for the most through all of this, the person who had managed to fight off such devious magic.

"I was not going to let magic rule me again." Eric said as he helped her to her feet with a grin. "I truly thought you were lost, you faded so…..but look at what's happened…even your friend Holly is mystified."

Following his arm to where he was pointing, a stunned Sookie saw that the remains of Hazel were gone but there in the flesh was Niall, looking the same as he had in life. "How is this possible?" Sookie whispered. "You….you're alive again…."

"As knowledgeable as I may be, even I am stumped as to how this has happened but what I do know is that without Hazel, this wouldn't have happened. She gave her life to help you and inadvertently helped me as well."

"You all…..you all helped me….Lafayette, Holly….I don't think I can thank you enough. You both look exhausted."

"No big deal, Sook. So long as you ain't left the world of the living permanently." Lafayette walked over to her and gave her a big hug and turned to look at her grandfather. "Nice to meet you, ain't never met a fairy king before but…..well, you seen decent enough. Nice to know Sook's got some family left after all."

"I have always had family. All my friends have been family to me for as long as I can remember…..but as for Mab….I didn't see what happened to her."

Holly looked smug. "Oh, well, the last part of the spell was to cast a incantation to reduce her to less than spirit. To nothing. She dissolved like the wicked witch of the west. Nothing to fear from her ever again."

Lafayette was making his way to leave the place when a arm grabbed him, not rough, but firm. Spinning around on his heels he muttered "Oh lordy." he hadn't been exactly excited to chat with the vampire, what with their odd past. Yet he knew that if Eric wanted him dead and gone, well, that would have happened a long time ago. As it was, there was something resembling respect between the two of them as they knew the other would do their damnest to keep Sookie safe

"Don't worry RuPaul." Eric smirked. "I am not here to try to get you into my employ again….I wanted to thank you for your help in saving her. I think I misjudged your power and from what I hear without that specialness of yours….this never could have worked. I like you, Lafayette." the vampire's face turned serious as he nodded to reassert these feelings. "You ever need anything, all you need to do is ask." and with a pat on the shoulder, Eric led Sookie and Niall from the shop and out into the peaceful street, the few people about apparently unaware of what had happened.

"What a night." Sookie said sleepily as she felt her legs wobble under her and she was caught, scooped up by the one person she knew she could now, without any doubt, call her boyfriend. She looked up into the impossibly perfect face of the Viking and smiled. "Thanks…" turning to face her grandfather, she couldn't help but wonder. "I know I took the throne and all and I don't mean to try to squirm out of my duties but-/"

"If you feel you are still unready to take on such a task, then I will be willing to resume my post as king and make you a princess again. But you need to realize that the day will come that there will be no going back, that the throne does await you once and for all."

She nodded. "The people will be excited to see you….Sundra has done well. She has trained hard to be a warrior and I think she would do well as your second in command. Let her know I am fine….that I will be coming to visit soon."

Niall nodded. "Faery is always going to be your home and the suite and everything within in remains yours. And I am grateful for what you did in my stead. You two going to be okay then?"

"You're not angry….if I am not going to take over for you…" Sookie asked, anxious, not wanting to disappoint her grandfather.

"You have had a far shorter life than I have and yet have suffered far more than I ever have. You deserve to get your time in the sun, to be happy. I will not deny you your desire to start anew." Niall said as he brushed aside some hair that had fallen into her pale face. "Besides, with Mab gone for good, I believe this is a new age for Faery. A much more pleasant one than what we have dealt with in the past years…..what with her, Warlow…..Finn….." Niall nodded, a smile on his face. "You are more than worthy to be queen, never forget it. That you have that bearing, that determination required. Never forget that my dear. And so I leave you, to surprise Sundra and bring her up to date. But I am sure we will meet again soon." with a nod to the couple, Niall opened a passage and in a flash, he was gone, but then Pam appeared.

"Thank god…that bitch kept any of us from following y'all to pitch in…..we just got freed from that spell or whatever bullcrap it was…" Pam looked at the disturbingly pale Sookie. "She gonna make it?"

"I'm fine….my spirit and body have just…..been through a little bit of trauma." Sookie smiled.

"Oh….well…..so you're both fine. Good….well…..I'm going back to the bar before I head home…..you….." Pam eyes Eric carefully. "I think I have a idea where you're headed…"

"She needs somewhere peaceful to recover and I would appreciate it if you go back to Bellefleur's and let them all know she will be fine. She's with me."

"I don't know if they will be comforted or terrified." Sookie managed to joke as she snuggled into the leather clad vamp.

"The more things change, the more they seem the same." Pam sighed, giving her maker a crooked smirk before going back to the bar to let Arlene and the rest know things were settled, that Sookie was fine.

"Are you ready?" she heard him whisper, her eyelids turning heavy. Unable to reply, she merely nodded and off they went for her to get some much needed convalescent time. Opening her eyes just once more as he launched into the night sky, she saw the twinkling of the stars and felt the balmy breeze in her face. Perhaps this was a sign that things could, would be better for not only her but for her Viking as well.

 _ **The End-stay tuned for a continuation to this series of stories and thank you for reading and favoriting!**_


End file.
